


Drama, Trauma and all that comes with it

by WhatdoyouwantJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Violence, teen!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatdoyouwantJaeger/pseuds/WhatdoyouwantJaeger
Summary: A boy moves to a new town, new state after his mothers death. His older sister and her family taking him in. He has to endure summer school for sleeping in all his classes, which had him fail every single one of them. But it's okay, a certain raven is spending his summer at school also. But what will happen when their past comes back to haunt them? How are they connected? Will they stick together? Or does fate have different plans for them? All in the summer days of Levi and Eren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my remake on the other one that I have already deleted. Summer school just started? Or whatever the title was lol

Monomania  
-noun  
an inordinate or obsessive zeal for or interest in a single thing, idea, subject, or the like.

 

Eren was awoke at an ungodly hour from the sounds of drilling an hammering right outside of his window. The hammering matching his heartbeat as he abruptly sits up in the bed, covered in cold sweat. The noise didn't help the nightmare he was having. 

"What the heck is going on?" A deep sigh draws his wide eyes over to the doorway to see Mikasa, his heart slowing instantly and the fear ebbing away.

"Apparently they're deciding to build an new apartment building next to ours, this summer for you is going to be like this every morning." Eren's nose wrinkled up in disgust as he glared out the window when the room filled with drilling once again.

"What the hell, why?" He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and the other wiped the sleep out of his right eye. A startled yelp was pushed out of him though when he felt a hard yank on his left ear, his hands falling from his face to glare at his older sister.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you, watch your language." His glare soften, a deep heavy sigh pushing past his lips as he nodded.

 

"Sorry Mika." His hand was now on his sore ear, a slight pout on his lips but he could see Mikasa smiling from the corner of his eye which had him grinning. Eren moved to the edge his bed, watching Mika look down at her wrist to check the time.

 

"Well it's eight, so come and get breakfast and then head to school. We'll be gone when you get back." With that said Mikasa turned on her heels and walked back towards the kitchen, leaving Eren to stew in anguish. He hated that he had to miss the annual family vacation. With that he stood, his feet touching the rough carpet as he dragged them along out of his room and all the way to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't waste any time, turning the water on and ignoring the fact that the water wasn't even warm. Because even if he tried to use the hot water it would be gone, his nephews using it all up. So he mustered though the cold shower, shivering all the while. With the quick shower he hurries back to his room, towel wrapped tightly around his waist as Marco and Marlo rush by the boys hands flailing everywhere.

 

"No running boys." Jean's voice filtered into the hall as soon as Eren shut his door, gagging at the sound of his brother in laws grating voice. He could hear giggling while he pulled his dark green boxers on, a fond smile pulling at his lips. Eren wasn't the cleanest boy on the planet, I mean if you looked around his room you would know that. He wasn't sure if the pile of clothes by his feet were clean or dirty but he still bent down and pulled a shirt from the pile. He sniffed the black Ramones shirt and sighed in relief when he found it was clean, quickly pulling it on. Pairing the black shirt with acid washed gray skinny jeans and a black pair of vans, that weren't as black anymore, he was good to go. With his backpack slid over his shoulder and wallet and keys in his back pockets he heads out of his room and into the dining room where breakfast was laid on on the table. His bag now situated on the floor and a piece of toast in hands he looks up at his brother in law, brows furrowed at the smirk he was sending him.

 

"This is a waste of summer." His eyebrows furrowing even more as he takes a bite of the burnt toast as Jean chuckles at his disdain.

 

"I don't even give a fuck about school, it's a waste of my time." Jean laughs at that, the newspaper forgotten on the table as he shakes his head at Eren.

 

"You would be coming to the lake house with us this summer but with that attitude towards school I can see why you aren't." He shakes his head again, a smirk pulling at his lips even more now. "You should watch your language, Mika has good hearing. You know this." As the last bit left Jean's mouth he felt a hard tug on his ear, cutting off any remark he had for Jean.

 

"Sorry Mika." She rounds the table and glares hard at Eren, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

"You better be, because next time I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Eren knew his older sister wasn't kidding, so the wince was warranted as he shoved the last of his breakfast in his mouth. And the grin she was giving him was Cheshire.

 

"Now hurry up, or you'll be late." Eren left the table and walked back into the bathroom, quickly relieving himself and washing his hands before brushing his teeth. He walked back out, picking up his bag and planting a kiss to Mika's cheek and a two finger solute to Jean. Marco and Marlo having perfect timing as usual, rushing out of there rooms just as he was about to open the door and hugging the life out of him. When he was finally released he had to rush out of the small apartment, quickly taking the stairs by two and the sight of his bike parked on the other side of the parking lot had his long legs moving even faster. With his keys pulled from his pocket and in his hands he slides onto the his motorcycle seat, shoving the key into the ignition and then he finally pulls on his helmet and tightens his back pack straps. He pulls out of the parking lot as quickly as he can, the sound of the bike echoing in his ears has him relaxing abundantly. He hates how he has to head back to that vile place while everyone else gets to enjoy their summer, even his sister and her family. He noticed he was speeding when the school was already insight, having him slow down immediately. "Man this is what I get for sleeping in class." Eren grumbles under his helmet as he parks his bite, turning the keys and taking them out of the ignition. He eyed the school before pulling his helmet off, his hair poofing up even more now and his fingers weren't gonna be able to fix it.

 

"Well let's get this over with." His helmet secured to his bike after getting off of it he makes his was up the sidewalk to the school. He wasn't paying attention as usual, deep in thought as he runs into something. That something having to be a boy which he didn't see until he looked down. He was sprawled out on the floor, his books and papers spread out all around him. He sees him rubbing his forehead, a small glare in between his thin eyebrows. Then the boy looks up and Eren felt his heart go in over time, the molten gray of the boys eyes having a blush erupt on his cheeks. "Sorry I didn't see you there." He says, quickly shooting his hands around to grab his things. Eren bends down to help but the boy shoo's him off, picking up the last paper in front of Eren. Eren stands and offers his hand to him, the boy eyeing it hesitantly at first before taking the appendage.

 

"It's cool kid, if anything I should be apologizing."  Eren takes in the boys small structure, covered in layers of clothing. His eyes wondering up to the inky black strands of hair that was styled in a undercut, his bangs falling over the cut hair and on his pale forehead.

 

"I've never seen you here before." Eren spits out before he realizes it, his eyes widening a fraction. "But then again I've only been in this school for a couple of months and those months were spent sleeping." The boy gives a little chuckle, alighting a fire in the pit of Eren's stomach and stopping his breathing when the boy looks up and showing him those beautiful eyes once again. The molten gray now looked like the sky before it rained, lightening splitting the sky with deep blues and purples. There wasn't a name you could call the color of his eyes and if Eren tried he would be doing it for the rest of his life. And that's when Eren realizes he still had the boys hand in his own, his face heating up in a dark red blush as he snatches his hand away like it was on fire, it shooting to the back of his neck to rub at it embarrassingly.

 

"Sorry." Eren mumbles, looking at him again his skin an porcelain white and lips pink and plump, delectable and very kissa-

 

"It's whatever, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." The boy says, his voice monotoned and bored as he walks around Eren. Eren frowned, turning around and watching the boy go. Then his ears were assaulted by the shrill ring of the bell ringing in his ears.

 

"Damnit." Eren rushes the rest of the way to the front doors, knowing he was going to be late on the first day. And summer just started?


	2. Chapter 2

Evocation  
-noun  
an act or instance of evoking; a calling forth: the evocation of old memories.

—-Flashback—-

The alarm rang in the quiet room an hour early, drawing the brunet from dreamless slumber irritably. His hand blindly searched the nightstand, padding around until his finger wrapped around the alarm clock to bring to his face. The numbers bright in the dark room, the green glow of the numbers coloring his face in a sickly shade of green. He had to squint, even the light glow of it was still to bright and the dark room wasn't helping that much. It read 6:15, having the teen groan because he was sure he set the clock to blare at 7:15 not an hour earlier. The brunet slammed the damned thing back down on the nightstand, pulling his legs free of the thick blankets to the chilly hardwood floor. He brought his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes, a yawn ripping through him as he blearily took in his room. As he went to stand his bedroom door opened, revealing his mom, her hair braided and draped over her shoulder. Smile too bright for the early morning. "Ah so it worked!" And Eren knew now that the alarm was originally set 7:15 but his mother changed it. He scowled at the women, going to lay back down on his bed to see if he could get sleep to take him once more but his mom had crossed the room and stopping him. "Now, now. We had plans before school and I knew you would forget. Don't give your mother that look." The look on his moms face had him grinning despite the early hour. He knew what she was doing, even taking time out of bust schedule to make sure she could do this for him. 

He let his mom pull him down the stairs, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes freshly made tickled his nose and as he walked into the kitchen with his mom he grinned wider. "Thanks." He whispered, cause he knew if he said it any louder his mom would hear the crack in his voice. Even knew he was getting a little emotional, especially over a birthday breakfast it was just he knew his mom works hard. Too hard and now even on her day off she'll do anything to have him smile. So he sniffles, leans down to place a kiss to the crown of his moms head and walks the rest of the way to the table. 

"Anything for my birthday boy, I can't believe you're seventeen already. Oh how the time flies." He feels his mom kiss his cheek as she takes a seat next to him, a bright smile still on her delicate features. "So what do you want to after school? Are you gonna have some friends over?" Of course he wasn't, never felt right doing so. It was there day and he didn't want his rowdy friends ruining it. 

"I was thinking we could just make dinner together, put on a bad film and make fun of it while we eat a shit ton of that birthday cake you're trying to hide." He grins and says around a bite pancake, his mom laughs and shakes her head fondly. Even cuts another piece of pancake and shoves into the corner of his cheek while points the now empty fork at his mom. "And you better not pop out another present, you woke me up midnight to already give one." He tries to say matter factly but only co es out jumbled because of the food in his mouth. All he gets in return is a smirk and quick pat on his cheek as he watches his mom stand up and walk to the fridge. "I mean it mom, you don't need to spend money on me as long as I get be with you I'm fine." Eren is still watching his mom as she stills in the fridge and then she's turning around with a shit eating grin on her lips as he clasp both hands over her heart. 

"Such a mommas boy." Which of course he rolls his eyes to and goes back to eating. "I'm only kidding, I love that you want to be with your old mom. But I want you to be happy experience your birthday how normal teenagers do and not have to worry." He glances up at his mom and sees that she's that the fact that he doesn't do much on his birthday really bothers her. "I don't want you to worry about whether or not if I can afford a present or you to go somewhere with your friends baby." Eren pushed himself up and off of his chair, walking ove to his mom and engulfing her into a hug. Of course he's gonna think all of this but he doesn't need his mom to know, he doesn't want her stressing mor over him. 

"Okay mom, but I do really want to just stay home and spend my birthday with you." With that said and his mom nodding he went back to his breakfast. After some good light conversation with his mom and two more pancakes he found himself back in his room, the clock now reading 6:57 as he looked at the unopened box sitting on his dresser. It was weird to get a gift from his dad, so many years later and Eren couldn't bring himself to open it. So he ignores it once more, tripping over a pile of clothes and falling face first into the floor. He let out a groan, his nose tingling and smarting at taking a lot of the impact. He shoves himself up into a sitting position and glares at the pile of clothes before standing up, grabbing ahold of his towel and heading to the bathroom. As he flips the switch the room swarms with light, his reflection showing the skin on and around his nose red but he ignores in favor of hanging up his towel on the rack and turning the water on. 

It doesn't feel like he's been long in the shower until he hears his mom knocking at the door, saying something about it already being like thirty minutes and to stop playing with himself. He turns crimson under the warm water because one he hasn't even done that and two it's obvious his mom has heard him before. So he shuts off the water, tugging his towel around his hips after trying to dry his hair and quickly makes his way back to his room. He probably takes too long getting ready for school, but his hair always gives him trouble and he couldn't find a clean pair of boxers for about ten minutes. So it really shouldn't surprise him when his clock read 7:59 when he was finally done and heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. He heard his mom yelling about him taking longer than a girl to get ready but he decided to just ignore it in favor of brushing his teeth then running his fingers through his unruly hair. 

Eren was done the stairs with his boots in hand and backpack strung over his shoulders at 8:16, stopping to sit on the last few steps to pull on his boots and stomp his way back into the kitchen. "Bye mom, love you. See you after school." Was said against the brunette women's cheek quickly as he ran back to the door knowing if he didn't hurry he was going to be late. 

When he arrives he may have been about a minute late but that didn't matter with his first period teacher, the woman despised Eren already but she hated late students more so you can guess how she feels about the brunet as he's trying to sneak in unnoticed. "Mr. Jaeger, it seems like you enjoying interrupting my class every morning. I'll be seeing you for lunch detention." Eren wanted to groan, cuss the old hag out and flick her off but he doesn't. Instead he walks the rest of the way to his seat. 

"Sorry ma'am it won't happen again." He hears the old bat say it better not as she returns her attention back to the board and he sends a glare at the people trying to cover up there snicking with coughing. 

"Man Jaeger you're always late." Eren rolls his eyes and flicks John off, not really in the mood to here the Hispanics mouth so early in the morning. He fixes his hood on his head and pulls out his earphones, plugging them into his phone and pressing play. Eren lets the music wash over him, he feels his own eyes closing as the lead singer of the band he was listening too rasp in his ear. Then next thing he knows there's someone shaking his shoulder, he peeks one eye open to see it was John.

"What the fuck do you want Johnny?" John crunches up his nose adorably and if he wasn't so tired Eren would have said something about it, probably would have drag the Hispanic off somewhere they could be alone. But he didn't, didn't feel like being bothered regardless who it was. 

"The bell rang and you would've known if you didn't have your headphones in the whole time." Eren could tell the other teen was upset because of that, he could never take being ignored. Eren normally took his clingyness in stride, even found it cute and he should be happy it's his birthday. 

"Okay, whatever John," He stands up, trying to ignore the frown that pulls on John's face and walks around the other brunet, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Let's get to our next class."  
———time skip to end of the school day———

Leave it to him to get detention for lunch and the end of the day on his birthday, it didn't help John was ignoring him either. Eren couldn't hold it against him, he was in a bitchy mood this morning and practically took it out on the other brunet. Though John did whisk him away before he was heading to detention for a make out session in the broom closet and the other teens hands down his pants. John promise more tomorrow, knowing he wasn't planning on leaving his house again when he got home and fuck Eren almost decided to go with John instead. But he didn't, he kissed the other teen goodbye and quickly made his way to detention. But as he made his way out of the school he finally pulled his cell out, surprised by the amount of missed calls and texts from his mom. 

He knew that they made plans and he was going to apologize for being late but he didn't expect his mom to call at all, knowing her son was one to get in trouble more often than not. So it worried the brunet, a lot, so he starts running as he listens to the voicemails she left behind. The get more and more worrisome the more of them listens too and closer he gets home. As he listens to the last one he has the house key in the keyhole but his mom tells him not to come home and Eren freezes, his hands sweaty way too much and his eyes are wide. He couldn't just leave, not if his mom is in trouble so he pushes the front door open, letting it click behind him once he steps in. Eren doesn't like how quiet it is in the house, the normal humming or music playing wasn't heard as the when stepped into the kitchen and found it empty had his heart hammering wildly in his chest. 

Eren wanted to call his mom, just so he can put all this behind him but he knew not to because there is definitely nothing right about what's going on. But then he hears a cram from upstairs and almost deflates because that has to be her. "Mom?" He asks as he grabs ahold of the banister to the stairs and begins the trek up and I'm halfway up when I hear a whimper that way to much like his mom. He quiets down pulls out his phone and sends a text to John, telling to call the cops and send them to his address quickly. Eren knew he should probably leave but he slides his phone back into his pocket and continues up the stairs. As he pushes his moms door open he hears a thud, but then his eyes are on a man hovering over his limp mother and he finds himself unable to move. Even as the man turns towards him, knife poised in the air and charging towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disquietude  
-noun  
the state of disquiet; uneasiness.

 

Eren thought he was going to die here, it looked like his mom might be and he didn't want to think that. Not one bit but he couldn't help it. He was sure he was crying as the man came closer and closer and thankfully his body decided to react and throw his arm up to block. Though he was sure it would have been so much better to try and dodge it or move. He screamed as the blade embedded itself into the flesh of his arm and it doesn't stop there, the impact of if knocks him down which has the blade that is still in his arm move with the movement. Slicing up his forearm and his back collides with the hard wood floor, the man now looming over Eren like a predator would a prey. He never like that saying and here is why. Before the brunet knows it the man is lunging down, the blade making itself home in his side instead of his chest as Eren tries pulling himself away. The pain isn't any better of course and it has him crying out in pain once more, he just wants this to be a nightmare. He just wants his mom.  Eren tries to continue his trek of pulling himself away from the man, his side bled profusely and his arm was way worse. But Eren didn't give up even as the man took slow steps towards the brunet and he uses the railing to the steps to finally pull himself up, then taking the steps as fast as he can to get away. As his feet his the first floor he races for the front door, his breathing slightly erratic and his eyes wide, his hand closes around the doorknob but as he goes to pull it open he's slammed into it. His head smacks loudly onto the wooden door, having his vision blacken for a second. 

Eren uses the door to push back, shoving the man back with him and almost whoops in victory when he hears the man fall. Eren has the door open then, one foot out the door when he's suddenly yanked back into the house and slammed to the ground. His head makes a loud crack when it connects with the floor, his vision swimming again and the sir knocked from his lungs. Eren's vision continues to come back and forth, one minute he can see the man clearly next he's blurry and then goes black for a second. He knows he going to lose unconscious and he hopes Johnny called the cops. But then as his vision swims again he notices the man pull something out, and his ears ring at the loud bang the erupts around him which has him lose complete consciousness before he could register what has happen. 

Eren awakes with people looking and moving around him frantically, he's sure he must be dead because he was laying on his living room floor before and it was just that man there. But before he could think to hard on it his eyes are slipping closed again. 

He awakes later to the sound of repetitive beeping and tries to reach over to his bedside table to turn off the damned alarm clock to only stop short because he couldn't even lift up his arm. He doesn't know why his body feels so heavy. Eren goes to open his eyes to see that it was just a difficult, which pulled a gargled groan from his lips as he finally does and surprisingly he only really see white. Eren realizes how weak he feels and how dry his throat feels, it didn't help how hard it was just to turn his head towards the left. The pain shot through his head, which of course a,rested his whole body how much it was in. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. 

As his eyes finally took in what he was seeing he realized he was actually in the hospital, the beeping wasn't his alarm clock but the heart monitor. Eren's eyes slip down his arm to see an IV sticking out of it, having him groan and want nothing to pull it out.  Because honestly he hates needles. But then he hears rustling come from his right and there is no way he was going to be able to over that way. "Eren?" He recognizes it immediately, even he hasn't heard since the wedding and rarely when he talks to his nephews. Mikasa. Eren goes to reply but finds more than difficult to do so, but then she's coming in view and he can tell she's been crying. "Oh thank god you're awake."  Relief is evident on her face and in the way her voice wavers, and finds comfort in the warm hand she places on his cheek. He realizes then how much he missed her and forces himself to speak even though it hurts. 

"Mikasa." Eren doesn't even recognize his own voice, the way it sounds all scratched and hoarse like he hasn't spoken in days. He sees Mikasa crying then and he feels his heart ache at the sight of the tears flowing down his sisters cheeks freely. But he had to know, wanted to make sure he wasn't here because of what happened at the house. Maybe he got hit on the way home from school. "Where's mom?" He hates how the tears seemed to flow down his sisters cheeks faster, practically telling him what he wanted know though now he's second guessing himself. But Mikasa doesn't answer, and the pain, anger, and the sadness constricts around his heart way to painfully. He asks again. "Where's mom?" It comes out more of a demand than anything but he can't bring himself to care. He wants to know, he needs to know, need to hear regardless what the answer will be. But then Mikasa's eyes finally meet his again and there's just way too much sadness residing there. Way too much. 

"Oh Eren, she's... she's... she is.... she's gone. She didn't make it Eren." He feels angry tears well up in his eyes because if he got home in time, then maybe his mom would still be here. But he's always fucking up in school, always causing shit and if only... if only... if only he was actually a good son. The anger that seemed swell up in him dissipated completely, leaving him in a swirling mess of emotions he doesn't want. It was making it hard to breath. The sound of the heart monitor seemed to be coming from a distance, his sister voice and the oncoming nurses and doctors voices seemed to be coming from a distance. Eren could get himself to breath, it didn't help that all the pain he was barely feeling decided to rear its ugly head and he knew as his vision swarm with black the nurse or doctor injected some shit into him to calm him down. Soon his sisters face was nothing but blurriness until it was swapped with black and unconsciousness consumed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Scintilla   
-noun  
a tiny, brilliant flash or spark; a small thing; a barley-visible trace

 

A week passed by before he knew it, school seemed to be more hellish than when he had to attend during the school year. It probably had to do with the fact he was wasting his summer away because of it. The only plus side to the whole thing was he saw the short beautiful raven twice that week, even though they never talked because it was always in passing. The raven would be leaving just as Eren would be walking up to the front doors to the school. Eren always wondered why he was there so early and left right before summer school started, it nagged him to not know because he just wanted to know everything about the raven but mainly his name. Though this is how he ends up running into the raven again, literally, he wasn't paying attention. His focus on his phone, a text from Mika open that said they were staying an extra two weeks and he found himself felling fine with that. Having hot water was a thing he was gonna take advantage of. But since he wasn't paying attention he walked right into the raven, the boy sprawling out on the ground which was still wet from the early morning rain. The boy was glaring up at Eren through his glasses and Eren's eyes were wide, his phone clutched tight in his hand as he looked down at the raven. And Eren wondered when if that last times he had seen the other teen if he was also wearing glasses then. 

"Fuck!" Eren found himself saying, noticing that the raven not only fell in one of the many puddles scattered about on the sidewalk but also all the shit the teen was holding was everywhere. Some in other puddles and some were lucky. Eren took in the ravens now soaked jeans and the papers that were most likely not even salable before he leaped into action, he shoves his phone into his pocket and then goes to help up the raven. But then there's a hand stopping him from doing so, the raven glare seems to darken as well. 

"I think you've done enough, you shit." Eren's eyes widen again at the such rudeness coming from a small teen, his eyes squinting a bit when he takes a step back and cross his arms across his chest. 

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention which I guess you can tell since I walked right into you. I was checking a text, you know family.." Eren found himself rambling a bit but when he looked at the raven he was collecting his stuff and looked like he could honestly care less. He found himself placing a hand on the back of his neck and a nervous chuckle passing his lips, his eyes watching as the teen had all his stuff already picked up, even though most of the shit was ruined. Just like the poor teens very wet and very tight pants. "Uh, I really am sorry. I have a pair of sweats in my backpack if you want use them. I mean they might be a little to big for you but it's better than wet jeans." Eren notices how the other teen looked up at him in thought then down at his wet jeans as he sighed. Eren had to hide a smile behind his hand when the other teen pulled a adorable grimace at the sight of his jeans and it only got worse when he noticed the mud. Then his eyes shift to the ruined papers in his arms and his nose crunches up adorably, and Eren swears his heart swam with warmth and his began doing somersaults. "So, the sweats?" Eren grins when the short teen nods, Eren then uses his hand to indicate towards the door and nodding his head in the same direction as well. As the teens began walking towards the front doors Eren hears the other teen tsk, and Eren finds it quiet sexy. 

With the shorter teen leading the way Eren can't help his eyes gluing to the ravens ass, the jeans being wet squeezing the teens butt in all the right ways. "Like what you see?" The brunet startles a little, his eyes drawing up to the stormy eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul at the ravens voice and allows himself to smirk. His eyes gluing themselves right back to the short teens butt. 

"Actually yes, yes I do." He makes the freaking noise again with his tongue and walks the rest of the way to the front doors, pulling one open and slipping in. Eren has to jog to slide in before the door shuts, his eyebrows pulling into a slight frown. The brunets eyes draw away from the short teen and to the bathroom doors that luckily wasn't too far away from the front ones, so that means the raven doesn't have to stay too much longer in those wet jeans. Though if Eren was being honest he wouldn't mind if the teen stayed in them just little while longer. He watches as the raven walks the short distance too the bathroom and Eren follows, eyes now locked onto the hand that is outstretched towards him. Demanding silently for the pair of sweats. The brunet lets out a slight annoyed huff as he pulls off his backpack, unzipping it and pulling out the gray sweats. Eren holds them out towards him but pulls them away when the teen goes to grab them from Eren's hand and holds them just out of reach. "Can you at least tell me your name?" Then the scowl that seems to live on the short teens face contorts into a deadly glare and Eren is quick to shove the sweats into the ravens hands, rolling his eyes all the while. "Or not, you don't really need to be so pissy about it." The brunet swears if looks could kill then he would most definitely be six feet under right about now. 

Eren shoots his hands up in surrender, using his hands to motion to the bathroom. Only to get that glare off of him. The glare ebbs away a bit when the raven rolls his eyes and then he's turning and walking into the boys bathroom. He sniffs, rubbing the back of his neck and then walks over to the bench that wasn't too far away from the bathroom. As he sits he pulls out his phone, unlocking it to the text from Mikasa and sending a quick reply. Not two minutes later he feels a tap on his shoulder, his attention being brought to the raven that stood in front of him. The teen seriously looks way too fucking adorable in Eren's sweats. "I'll bring them back clean tomorrow." The brunet just nod and shrugs his shoulder, not really caring if he brings them back. 

"You don't really have to do that." The ravens face shifts into something a keen to disgust and looking offended at the same time. Eren thinks it's cute. 

"Of course I do. What do you think I am, a barbarian?" He finds him chuckling, shaking his head but grinning widely at the same time. 

"Okay, Okay. So are you going to tell your name or not?" Th ravens reply is quick and sharp, arms stretch tightly across a small chest. 

"I think you should introduce yourself before asking ones name." Eren rolls his eyes, stands up but outstretches his hand with his grin still intact. 

"Eren. Eren Jaeger." The ravens eyes look down to Eren's hand momentarily but then he feels the ravens hand elapse his. Chills run up his arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake and Eren really doesn't understand why they seemed to be doing this now. 

"Levi." The raven, no Levi says quickly and pulls his hand away. Then before Eren knows it Levi his already walking away and Eren swears his heart is beating way too fast because damn. He knows he'll never want to hear anyone else's name ever again. The brunet turns quickly though, his eyes gleaming with joy as Levi pushes the school door open. 

"It's nice meeting you Levi!" He yells shut before Levi slips out and the door closes. He watches as Levi walks down and towards the parking lot, then the tardy bell pulls him from his amazement. Reminding him exactly where he his and where he needs to be, groaning he runs to his class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, last Sunday I had to go up to Ohio for family business. I have decided I’ll be posting every other Sunday.

Illecebrous   
-adj.  
alluring, attractive, enticing

Sitting through yet another lesson could possibly be the most pain in the ass ever, it could honestly be counted as torture or at least to Eren it could. He hated how he had to sit through class again, during his summer at least. He could be doing something way more entertaining than this bullshit. But if he was also being honest it could be worse if he hadn't ran into that raven, Levi, the first day and all those other days he happened to do it again. Just the thought of Levi had him smiling like a fool, his skin and bones thrumming like it never had before. In a way he can thank himself for sleeping through his classes. 

The sound of the bell pulled him quite quickly from his thoughts, and quite frankly he wasn't paying too much attention to anything Mr, Smith was saying. Eren found himself groaning quietly, hands running down his in slight annoyance because he was literally here because he was sleeping during his classes and now he's daydreaming through them. With that he shoves his notes and homework into his backpack, trying his hardest to avoid all contact with Mr. Smith. But once he looked up the blond teacher was hovering over him, his muscular arms crossed over a brad chest and Eren seriously thinks this might just Mr. Smith's day job and he does some other shit once he leaves the school. Eren stands, a sheepish on his lips as he slinks his bag over his shoulder. 

"Mr. Jaeger, I seriously think you should be paying more attention in class. You are here because you slept through your other classes." Eren looked away, feeling a little guilty about that because he was right and if he didn't drink a shit ton of coffee before coming here he would most likely be sleeping through it again. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith, I promise I'll start paying attention." Eren's smile was still sheepish as Mr. Smith ushered him out of his classroom, he did however send a wave and another sorry over his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom. He was quick to walk through the halls, hands in his pockets as he whistled a random tune and ignored the weird looks some of the other students were sending him. As he pushed the school doors open with his hip a sense of remembrance, the day his mom picked him early from school because his father was back home from a trip and apparently he wasn't alone this time. The way his mom was leaning on the side of the beat up 1980's impala, her face pinched in concern and a whole lotta other emotions. The way the ride was quiet other than the soft music coming from the radio, Eren wasn't sure what to think then with only being six years old. Now though, after dad showed up with Mikasa and left, never returning it made him angry. Not with Mikasa becoming part of the family but with the fact his dad seemed to fall of the face of the planet. Eren shook his head, wanting to get rid any thoughts that evolved his dad and how everything practically went to shit after left. 

He plucks his keys out from his pocket as his eyes lands on his bike that's not too far away, twirling them around his finger while he then glances down at his watch. Which of course read 1:35 which only left him about twenty-five minutes to get to work on time and that's if he doesn't stop to get something to eat. Eren lets out a huff in annoyance as he slings his leg over his bike, starting it up and tightening the straps to his back pack before taking off out of the parking lot. He knows he shouldn't speed, really he does but he wants to be able to stop at the gas station to pick up a snack or some shit that a way he doesn't have to worry about his stomach making all kinds of noises while he's working. So he speeds just a little and when he pulls into the station with only a couple minutes to spare he rushes, grabbing a few bags of chips and a stick of jerky before grabbing some Gatorade. As he makes his way to the counter he catches something from the corner of his eyes that makes him turn around. Eren was sure he saw someone standing there watching him but he just shakes his head walks the rest of the way for he counter and tries not to think about the chill that traveled down his spine. With that he pays the cashier and quickly makes his way back to his bike as he shoving the bag of snacks into his backpack. 

He takes one look down at his watch to know he's late and curses under his breath as he slings his leg over the seat of his bike. With the key in the ignition and the bike purring under him he takes off and thanking the gods that the library wasn't too far. The white bricked building brings relief to him as he spots it, pulling into the parking lot and into a space next to a beat up station wagon. Eren hurries inside after that, his long legs briskly taking across the small parking lot and to the front doors. As he's walking to the the check out counter he sees a head of blond hair and as he stops in front of it and clears his throat the biggest bluest eyes look up at him. "Can I help you?" The boy smiles, so big and kind it had Eren smiling along. 

"Yeah, I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger. The older man I talked to told me to come straight to the counter when I got here. I start working here today?" If anything the boys smile seemed to widen and then he was standing up, his hand outstretched towards Eren in a greeting. Eren takes the boys smaller hand into his larger one, giving it a firm shake and then releasing it. 

"Armin!" He sorta yells and then a blush rises to the blonds face. "It's nice to meet you, I'll show you around."He then says, his voice reasonably lower now, but smile still big. Eren watches as Armin types something into the computer before making his way from behind the counter, walking past me and indicating me to follow him with his hand. 

The tour wasn't too long, him just showing Eren where each section was and how to put the books away before they make it back to the front. "So that's how that works, is there any questions?" Eren shook his head as he followed behind Armin the counter, the blond toying a few things on the computer before looking back up at Eren. "Well, let me show you how to check out and return books." Armin beamed up at Eren and then launched right into how do just that. Not long after that Armin wondered off to the break room, leaving Eren behind the desk with confidence that the brunet can do this. And if Eren was honest he was a quick learner, he wouldn't be in summer school at all if he didn't sleep through them and if he pays attention this time round he should be good. He'll be joining his other peers in senior year. 

It was while he was still behind the desk when he spotted inky black hair that reminded him of the mysterious raven from school, Levi, and everything in Eren wanted to follow that head of hair just to see if it belonged to him as he disappeared behind a bookshelf. But the small line and a stack of ever growing books wouldn't allow, at least not yet. So Eren smacked on a friendly smile and greeted the tiny old women in front of him, scanning the books she had and her library card. Then it was on to the next one. 

As he finally helped the last person in line out, his eyes were on the two stacks of books he'll be returning before he can wonder the shelf's to see if he can find that inky head of hair. He whistled quietly as he made his way from one shelf to the other putting the books away were they belonged until he was left with one. His eyes raking the cover as a grin pulls at the corners of his lips, he used to read Stephen King all the time. Before that night on his birthday last year, after that it didn't feel all that fitting. Not before long his grin turned into a small sad smile and before he could think more of it he bumps into something or more like someone. With a quick look downward alerted him of who he happened to knock over in the collision and he really shouldn't be all that surprised that it happened to be Levi 

"Oh shit, Levi. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Before Eren can offer his help Levi was sighing and standing back up, seemingly wiping off imaginary dust. Then he was glaring up at Eren, his lip curled back in a slight snarl. 

"You don't pay attention a lot, huh?" The raven practically growled out, eye a lot more stormy than usual as he huffs out yet another sigh. Eren feels a nervous chuckle bubble up and out of his mouth as his hand instinctively goes to the back of his neck and a slight flush reddens his ears. 

"Uh, yeah I guess so." Eren thought it would lighten the raven up a bit but it only had Levi's glare intensity. Levi shook his head then, stepping around Eren and continued his way down the aisle. "Wait!" Eren was quick to catch up to him, his eyes slightly widen at how fast someone so short could walk so far so quickly. He smiled when the raven stopped, looked over his shoulder and raised a perfect elegant eyebrow. "So uh, what cha doing here?" As soon as the question left his mouth he idiotic, because Levi was obviously at a library for a reason. Books. Sadly Levi turned back around, walking once more towards wherever he was going. 

"It's a library, what other reason would I be here for?" Eren pursed his lips at the condescending tone Levi was letting slip into his voice but continued to follow the other teen until Levi came to yet another stop. "Why are you following me?" He blinks a few times, willing the blush that wants to creep up his neck to not do that and then looks down at Levi slightly. 

"Because I want to talk to you?" Eren finds a little unnerving how many times he can make Levi sigh, hating a little bit to be honest because obviously he was annoying the raven. 

"Are you asking or telling?" 

"Telling? Yeah, telling." Levi shook his head and then reached up to grab ahold of a book, or at least try to grab ahold of a book. The book happened to be on a shelf I bit too high for the short teen though and Eren went to grab ahold of it to only be elbowed in the ribs. Which had Eren grunting in pain because fuck could Levi elbow someone. 

"What the hell man? I'm just trying to help." Levi just glared up at him then. 

"I don't need your help." Levi was reaching up for it once more, and despite the slight throbbing he giggled at how cute it was. 

"Stubborn ass." Eren mumbled, grin pulled at his lips as he continued to watch the raven try and fail at reaching the book. Every time his fingers would just barely brush against the spine of the book, then he turned around to face Eren with a scowl quite prominent on his very elegant features. Eren wonder briefly how Levi would look if his features look more relaxed. But then Levi was point towards the floor, it had him raising a questioning brow. 

"What?" Eren really was confused and he was damn sure it was written all over his face. 

"Get down on your hands and knees." If that didn't sound sexual then he wasn't sure what did, Eren knew it really wasn't but it still had him flushing bright red. Eren also knew Levi wasn't joking, specially the way Levi just kept staring at him practically demanding him to do so with just that look. 

"What, why?" But all he got was an eye roll, the raven still pointing at the ground in front of the bookshelf. Eren huffed, placing the book he still had in his hand down on the shelf then huffing again as he got down on his hands and knees. Levi's boot cladded foot found purchase on the middle of Eren's back and the other joined too. "Fuck, you weigh a lot more than you look." He grunted out and all he got was Levi's heel digging more into his back but he jumped down with the book he wanted in hand. Before Eren could get up though Levi was already walking away. Of course Eren's lips slipped down into a frown, a sigh coming out from his nose as he grabs ahold of the book that he placed down earlier and walking towards where it belongs. 

Work came to a end a few hours later, Eren and Armin making there way out of the building and out into the brisk June air. He waited as Armin locked the library doors behind them, his hands in his pockets while he found himself whistling once more. Eren was disappointed that he didn't get to see Levi again, the raven left before Eren could make it back to the front. Armin turned around and stepped beside Eren , beaming as they both made their way towards their vehicles. "I'll see you later Eren!" Eren nodded, slinging his leg over his bike as he watches Armin stop beside him. "Here my number, just in case you ever need to call in or whatever you can." He smiles lightly at the blond, nodding once more before shoving the key into the ignition. 

"Thanks Ar." Armin giggles at that, waving his hand and then making the few steps to the beat up station wagon. Eren slips on his helmet, the tiredness sinking into his bones as he finally pulled out the parking lot to make his way back to Mikasa apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Love criticism, leave comments and kudos
> 
> Probably will update every Sunday


End file.
